The disclosures herein relate generally to information handling systems (IHSs), and more specifically, to IHSs that manage images of particular IHSs. An image, i.e. a system image, may be a copy of the entire state of an IHS stored as a file. Images of particular IHSs may need to be modified over time or generated anew.